Coklat untuk Lucrecia
by synstropezia
Summary: Vincent, menyukai Lucrecia, setelah mereka berhubungan selama 6 bulan, hari Valentinepun segera tiba. Vincent, ingin menghadiakan coklat pada Lucrecia, akankah dia berhasil memberikan coklat itu? RnR :D


Final Fantasy VII, bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Vincent, menyukai Lucrecia, setelah mereka berhubungan selama 6 bulan, hari Valentinepun segera tiba. Vincent, ingin menghadiakan coklat pada Lucrecia, akankah dia berhasil memberikan coklat itu? RnR :D

Hubungan kami, sudah 6 bulan terjalin. Saat itu, bulan Februari tanggal 12 hari Jumat, hari valentine sudah mau tiba. Aku, ingin menghadiahkan coklat untuk pacarku, yaitu Lucrecia. Tetapi, sekarang dia terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Dia, menderita kanker tulang, meskipun nanti, dia harus memakai kursi roda, aku tetap mencintainya. Hari, itu aku menjengkunya.

"Hai, Lucrecia, kamu sudah baikkan?"  
"Sudah, karena kamu setiap hari menjengukku"  
"Baguslah, oh ya"  
"Apa?"  
"Saat, tanggal 14 Februari nanti, aku ingin memberikan kejutaan untukmu"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kamu, akan tau nanti"  
"Pasti, coklat"  
"Tebakanmu benar, tapi ini lebih istimewa"  
"Begitukah?"  
"Ya, ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu, istiraht ya"  
"Ya, bye-bye"  
"Bye"

Aku, pulang ke rumah ku, dan masuk ke dapur. Aku, membuka laci, dan aku menemukan sebuah buku memasak, aku mencari-cari, dan aku menemukannya. Yeah, cara pembuataan coklat, aku pergi ke luar, untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat coklat.

Sesudah ke supermarket, aku pergi ke toko bunga. Aku, melihat senyumaan para pelayan, aku hanya memasang expresi dingin seperti biasa. Aku, melihat-lihat bunga, dan akhirnya aku menemukaan bunga yang Lucrecia sukai, bunga mawar. Aku, pergi ke kasir, dan membayarnya, lalu aku pulang ke rumah.

Ke Ruang Tamu, mengambil karton, dan mengguntingnya, akhirnya, kartu ucapanpun jadi. Aku, yakin Lucrecia suka, tanggal 13 Februarinya, aku membuat coklat itu. Aku, tidak tahu, mengapa aku memilih hari itu. Setelah selesai, aku membungkusnya, dan aku bersiap-siap ke Rumah Sakit.

Tetapi, saat di perjalanan, sebuah motor menabrakku, dan aku masuk Rumah Sakit. Saat-saat itu juga, keadaan Lucrecia kritis, akhirnya kami berduapun operasi. Tak, lama kemudian aku sadar, aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ternyata aku di Rumah Sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu, ternyata teman-temanku.

"Vincent, bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Baik-baik saja"  
"Hey, Vincent kamu beruntung, tidak ada tulangmu yang patah, kepalamu hanya terbentur"  
"Diam, Yuffie ini Rumah Sakit harus tenang"  
"Maaf"  
"Tetapi, kami punya kabar buruk untukmu"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Lucrecia….."  
"Lucrecia, kenapa Cid, jawab!"  
"Sabar Vincent, aku berat mengatakaan ini"  
"Kenapa, katakana cepat!"  
"Dia…"  
"Jangan berbelit-belit!"  
"Dia meninggal….."  
"A-a-P-A! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI"  
"Dia meninggal Vincent!"  
"…."

Aku, berat menerima kenyataan ini, dia meninggal, padahal, aku belum memberikan coklat, bunga, dan kartu ucapan untuknya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku langsung pergi ke Kuburan, untuk bertemu Lucrecia. Sesudah dia dikubur, aku menaruhkan bunga, coklat, dan kartu ucapan, yang aku buat.

"Lucrecia, aku mencintaimu, tapi mengapa, kamu mati sekarang? Apa kamu tau, tanggal 14 Februari aku ingin menikahimu, tetapi kamu keburu , kamu, hidup dihatiku"  
"Baru, kali ini aku lihat Vincent berbicara penuh kasih, pada Lucrecia"  
"Ssst, kamu dimanapun berisik Yuffie"  
"Biarkan ,dia bicara dengan tenang"  
"Ya-ya, aku diam"  
"Lucrecia, kamu mendengarkanku kan di Surga sana? A-a-k-u ak-an men-yusul-mu Lucrecia"  
"Waaa, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Vincent menangis"  
"Ssst, berisik mulu"  
"Disumpel mulutnya kapan-kapan"  
"Huh"

Aku, menghapus air mataku, dan aku menghampiri teman-temanku. Mereka, iba melihatku, tetapi seperti biasa Yuffie, ribut.

"Wow, hebat Vincent, kamu berkata, kamu hidup dihatiku, ternyata kamu perhatiaan juga"  
"Gayamu tidak mirip denganku"  
"Huh…"  
"Hahaha, dasar"  
"Aku, juga tadi melihatmu menangis, seperti ini"  
"Sudahlah, jangan meledekku lagi"  
"Ok, ok tuan Vincent Valentine"  
"Dasar…"

_Lucrecia…_

_Aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik_

_Aku akan tersenyum dan tertawa_

_Seperti yang dulu kamu katakan_

"_Tertawalah dan tersenyumlah"_

Tamat….

A/N : Maaf, mungkin kurang romantis, akhirnya juga kurang bagus, hehe, RnR ya :D


End file.
